Hidden in the field of war
by Spartan 76
Summary: Nice title, another with the 076 character, but this has less action.
1. The enemy

I do not own the Spartans, Bungie does, I own nothing but the main character

-1I know I have done the 076 character a lot, namely because Project: RAGNAROK couldn't get right. So here's one that's not messed up./

If I had known what life would be like in the war, I would have fought much harder than I did, instead I sit here, being hunted by my commanders, hopefully they won't find me, but if they do, and they know this, they will all be killed, you see, I am hiding in the Library, the monitor has given me a place of hiding. You would think that he would make me recover the Index, but knowing he would do this, I recovered it before he found me. I was given a highly potent weapon, and a Forerunner Class XII (twelve) combat skin.

I am currently watching my commanders through the scope of my weapon, I am sitting on a ledge overlooking the stretch of the Library where they are. I plan to kill them. Luckily for me, I can read lips, so I know what they are saying.

"Where is he, have you found him yet?", said the sergeant major.

"No," replied the Helljumper he had put in charge of finding me. "But I think we may be close."

Well, I think it is time I pick one off. I put the reticule of weapon over the ODST's head. _BANG._ The round flew across the center of the Library, and through the ODST's head. He provided entertainment for a while. Time to move, so I hopped off the ledge and moved into one of the tunnels, heading back to my hiding place. Oh look, the monitor is here.

"Hello, reclaimer, I see how violently you are acting towards your leaders. The Flood have began to multiply reclaimer, and I still have not found the Index, You must either leave, or destroy the Flood," the monitor rattled out.

So, I chose to destroy the Flood. Not all of them. I won't go into that, I don't like talking of my battles with the Flood, it gives me flashbacks, I don't know what you have experienced of the Flood, but being close to one is a horrible experience that no one should have to go through even as a Spartan.

After doing this, I was alerted that the sergeant major had brought a few Spartans, so being my curious self, I went to investigate.

"Your mission is to hunt and kill, or if possible, bring back alive, one of your own, he is extremely dangerous, he has picked off every soldier that I have sent to find him. Your opponent is 076. Be extremely careful, he knows this place almost as well as whomever built it."

Then I saw the Spartan saying something, I couldn't tell because he had his helmet on, but I think it had to do with the infection form that the sarge turned around and blasted. Oh, well. I must investigate. So went through the tunnel system in my Forerunner armor. I could hear them speaking.

"Well, I where do you think he is," spoke the first one, I recognized him as 063, Matthew.

The next one to speak, was feminine. They sent a woman to help capture me? I may let her live, as for the other two, I can't say. No. Only the woman. Its cruel to send her to fight me, whether she is Spartan or not. I shall leave only her, but very traumatized. You see, I learned to play mind games while evading sarge's ODST's. So, I headed back to my encampment & took the body of the man I killed yesterday, put him on a table, bloodied the table, and mutilated his body. This should do. I put it in their path.

"Holy shit!", shouted the other male.

"What the hell?", Mathew said to himself.

The female only sighed.

And in seeing this happening, I jumped down in front of them, rolled once and jumped, they saw it, but it was very fast, only a split second to see the whole thing. Where I was now, I could easily see them, however, they saw me, or rather my silhouette. Mathew took a step back, noticing that my eyes were glowing red. This is because of the armor. I slowly backed away and walked a few feet down the tunnel, I then activated my energy sword.


	2. Mind games

Knight 56: I'm glad you like this one better than 087.That one was not well written. This on is far more interesting.

Other guy: You will have to be more specific than that. Grammar is a large category.

This chapter has a mild torture scene in it. This one too, is short.

* * *

I jumped down in front of them again. I realized that I looked very much like an Elite in my armor. I must have been a strange looking figure to them indeed. I jumped at the other male, grabbed him and leaped to the top of the Library and began to kill him.

I believe I shall go into the torture scene. (As the reviews asked for, I think, action and description). And so, I took out my weapon and inflicted the pain necessary. I didn't have the right tools, but I made do with what I had. My weapon, and my sword. I first stared into his faceplate, a cold stare, I knew what this would do to him, it may have sent chills down his spine because I looked like an Elite from what I could tell by my reflection in his visor. I tied him down, I don't know what material it was, but it held him fast.

I first took up my sword, and drove it through his leg, so that there were two large holes in his leg, I then took waited until I could see Flood spores in the holes in his leg. I knew that this was burning him to the point that he could feel it, and it was taking everything he had to keep from screaming.I then cut the flesh off of his other leg and squeezed the bone until he gave a horrible shriek of pain. I again got face to face with him.

"I know the feeling", I said. I knew this startled him, and took away his concentration. So he cried out in pain once again. I heard the scream echo throughout the facility. I pulled off his helmet and put the tip of the sword above his head and I slowly moved it closer until I gouged his eyes out, burning them inside and out, the outside of them slid off, revealing theinner eye. He let out a scream of pain, I then took a bone from a dead Flood, cut the chest of his armor open, and stabbed him in the chest with it, the blood and spinal fluid sprayed the surrounding area. I then carved the name Duriel into the rest of his chest that remained. I looked upon my work with a cruel smile upon my face. I placed his body inside the shell that was his armor, and placed him and his makeshift coffin inside the entrance to the facility.

The next day I saw the Spartans reporting to the sarge. I was looking at them through the scope in my weapon. I saw them talking to him, and then he showed them the other male's body, with the leg becoming Flood, but you could still see inside the deep holes, his eyes were burned out, but his face still held that horrified look. And the bone was pierced through his chest, and his body was inside the armor. They looked concerned, and frightened, which pleased me very much. I laughed silently to myself as I pondered what had possessed me top do such a thing. I then remembered.

It was the fact that they were my enemy and I wanted them gone, if they would not leave, then I would force them too. I put the reticule of my weapons scope on the head of Mathew.

* * *

Should I kill or not? The reviews choose! 


	3. The End and Mental Ramblings

Well, I apologize for that last chapter, but I do not like battle scenes, they bore me.

I fired, and the round flew from the barrel of my weapon, down the vertical area of the Library, and hit Mathew in the head, killing him. The female grabbed the sergeant and jumped behind cover.

I hurled myself off the ledge, and landednear them. I silently crouched and walked toward their cover. As I neared the edge, the female jumped out and threw a punch at me. I grabbed her arm, and used her momentum, and my own strength to throw her over another ledge, and plummeting to the bottom of the very deep, very dark depths of the Flood-infested Library. I certainly didn't want to kill her, but I had to.

I raised myself off of the ground and walked back to where the sergeant was located. I received a few rounds from his rifle, but nothing with enough power to pierce my armor. I grabbed him by the throat, and hurled him to the same place as the female Spartan.

The next day, I was woken up by Guilty Spark rambling about hostile forces in the Library. I dropped to where the Sentinels were located, and were fighting the human forces who had invaded the Library to kill me, and I began to fight. I fought Spartans and I fought shock troops, I fought machines and I fought aliens.

But I had already seen my future, I already felt my time leaving me. This battle, I did not survive. This battle I did not lose. Not to humans, not to Spartans. I lost to the unwillingness to continue this pointless, most inappropriate war I was ever involved in. I fought to the end, slashing, punching, screaming, firing, but I gave in to the fact that, no matter how hard I tried to win, I would lose. If not to my own race, than to Sparks machines. But I changed...The End.

Epilogue: 076 felt truly sorry for the soldier that found his body in the rubble of the vast battle that had taken place just a day earlier.He felt vibrations above him. His hand shot up out of the rubble and bodies he was buried in. Parts of his gauntlet were falling off, and his hand grasped a young soldier's leg. The young man was immediately sucked down through the burning, stinking, rotting death he was marching on. He opened his eyes to see two red glowing orbs, and the last thing he saw was a powerful claw flying out of the darkness and piercing his body.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. Sorry I ended so abruptly. Now its time to update CB&E. 


End file.
